


Walking Cliche

by Ayita35730



Series: Puzzle Pieces [5]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayita35730/pseuds/Ayita35730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy meets Spike's Childe Liza for the first time. Liza unexpectedly flirts with Buffy on her brief visit. Liza will not appear in the next oneshot but possibly again in others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Cliche

Buffy paces outside the door to her house, Spike and Angel watching her nervously as they await the inevitable arrival of Spike's Favored Childe. (Yes Favored you git, that chap Sam you sired is considered mine since you abandoned him, but no one compares to my Liza.Cept you and Buffy. ) Spike had reassured them Liza had no intent of harming anyone. Buffy asked how come Angel and Spike didn't have that bond, and apparently Angel shut it down when he got a soul, and neither are ready to reopen it, or start a mate bond with her. They'll be discussing that later. 

The moonlight is shining brightly, and just as Spike opens his mouth to break the tension, a sleek, black motorcycle pulls up in front of them, a slender woman on its back.

She kills the bike and hops off, showing off her tighter then sin dark skinny jeans, considerable curves and excellent figure, earning an appreciative look from everyone present including Buffy. No one could NOT look at those legs.

The woman pulls off her Bike helmet and drops it into the dirt, a mass of lush,dark brown waves dyed red on the ends cascades down her back, and she turns to face them, beautiful chocolate brown eyes glancing over all of them. Her shirt is blood red, tight in all the right places with that shows just enough cleavage, and she has a black leather jacket that just screams "Spike's Childe."

 

When She catches sight of Spike a smirk stretches across her face and yeah, Buffy can see what he meant. It was way to devious for a nobel Englishwoman. 

 

"Spike!" The woman says, and by god her accent is there ever faintly, just enough to sound sultry. Before Buffy even knows what's happened Liza has danced up to Spike and pulled him into a rough kiss, shoving her tongue down his throat, and then pulling back with a rye smile.

 

"Miss me?"

 

Before Spike can respond Buffy has Liza on the ground, arms pinned down and a stake positioned near her heart. 

 

"Hi, I'm Buffy, you're Liza? Lettme make something clear for you. He is MINE. He is OURS. Touch him again, and little miss perfect? You'll be a stunning pile of dust I wash off my fingers before screwing him through the mattress. " Buffy growls and Liza smirks dirtily at her. 

 

"Oh boys, I like this one. Shes fiery, vindictive, strong AND sexy. Totally get why you'd fall for a slayer now. Maybe I can come visit more often eh luv?" She whispers, and Buffy hops off her , stunned.

 

"Wha-?"

 

Liza gracefully jumps back to her feet and smiles lewdly at Buffy. "I said you're sexy slayer, and I can understand why my unbelievably sexy Sire and my tasteful asshole of a Grandsire want you. I would love to get to know you more personally."  
Buffy freezes, totally stupefied. 

 

Spike's Childe is coming on to her. Well. That makes a stupid sort of sense. 

 

"Liza, my little Fallen Angel, don't be breaking my Slayer. I sort of need her luv. " Spike chides Liza. 

Liza pouts. POUTS. The stupid cute lip pout.

 

"Fine."

 

Liza pulls Spike in for a friendlier hug, and gives him a genuinely sweet smile that pushes Buffy over the edge. 

 

"OH COME ON!"

 

She whines, and three sets of surprised eyes swing to her. "Is she just a sexy girl cliche? Really? The body and hair and face, then a ACCENT! Then that smile?! Where did you find her?! A smutty romance novel?! Dammit Spike!!" 

 

Spike just stares at her as she rants, Angel nods in agreement, looking as irritated as Buffy feels. Liza laughs, her voice deep and chocolaty and Buffy is about to go into a whole other rant when she sees a few vampires coming their way. 

 

"Hell yes, some action sounds fun. Whatta say Slayer, how about us ladies take care of this?" Liza winks and her, and Buffy raises an eyebrow. "You kill vampires?" Liza laughs, flashing her demon face, and tackles the nearest vamp. "Spike wants.Spike gets."She calls, landing on one vamp's shoulders, stabbing him in the heart and falling right onto the back of the one who was trying to save him.

 

Buffy watches a moment before jumping in and together her they take them out quickly. Spike and Angel are watching them cautiously, and before Buffy knows whats happening, Liza pulls her in for a extremely hot kiss.

 

"Mmm." The vampiress purrs approvingly, and then walks up to Angel, planting a kiss on his surprised cheek. "Very nice seeing you Angelus." Angel nods, still in shock and Liza throws her arms around Spike, kissing him again, obviously sharing her Sire's death wish. Buffy lets it pass though, and its not at all because Liza is a fantastic kisser. Not a bit. 

 

" I won't stay away so long this time Sire. I know the terms stand, and I'll stay a veggie vamp. Boring as it is. I missed you, was devastated when you died, you asshole."  
Liza blows him a kiss fondly and strides up to Buffy one more time, looking her in the eyes. 

 

"Spike is the most unbelievably, sexy, intelligent, badass vampire out there. I hear of you treating him like crap again, no amount of stakes will save you from ME. You're hot, but don't cross me. Liza then shoots a glare Angel's way." Either of you."

 

With that she struts back to her bike, hops on the bike and revs the engine, winks, and speeds away. She doesn't even look back at the bike helmet and three gobsmacked champions she leaves in the dust. 

 

Both Angel and Buffy and watching after her with bewildered expressions, and Spike is smiling so brightly it's blinding. 

 

"That's my girl."


End file.
